


Say "I Do"

by Anime_or_scifi



Series: Just Say Something [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Finally, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Wedding Night, continuation of Just Say Something, our favorite dorks get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my other fic "Just Say Something." Years later, Eren and Levi finally get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided that I'll write three one shots that will follow Just Say Something. This is (as previously mentioned) their wedding night! How exciting! I hope you guys enjoy this & happy Valentine's Day!!!  
> <3

Eren stood in his dressing room, swatting away Mikasa's relentless hands. His sister was determined fix that one hair that was sticking out of place. "Mikasa! Stop, I can get it. Geez."

"I'll be quick! Just hold still!" She slapped Eren's hands away every time they came near hers.

"Fine." Eren huffed, standing still and letting his sister pat down the bit of hair, halfheartedly glaring at her the whole time. She eventually backed away, observing her work. "Is it better now?" 

"Much." She folded her arms across her chest smugly.

Eren was ready to retort, when he heard a quiet sob. He looked over to the chair in the opposite corner of the room to see his mother using a handkerchief to wipe away tears. "I-I can't believe it," Carla sniffled. "My baby boy is finally getting married." She pulled a tissue out of the pocket of her yellow dress to blow her nose.

Eren walked over to sit in the chair next to hers. "Mom, please don't cry." He pleaded. Carla looked up at her son, wiping away at her wet face. "Because if you cry," Eren began, voice starting to get wobbly. "I'll cry, then you'll cry harder, then I-I'll cry harder, then it'll b-be a huge mess-"

Mikasa came between them, patting both of their shoulders. "Hey, you two. Don't do that, Eren, you're getting married. This is a happy day, we shouldn't cry."

"That's why I'm crying!" Carla exclaimed. "I'm so happy for him." Her eyes started overflowing again.

"Mom, no." Eren's eyes watered as he watched his mother cry.

"Okay, I think it's time to go over here." Mikasa dragged Eren away, back to the mirror. "She'll be fine." She assured him, smoothing out his suit around the shoulders, then going to adjust his tie. "You're so handsome! Levi's a lucky man."

Eren blushed at the compliment. "I'm the lucky one."

"Do you need to practice your vows one more time?"

Eren shook his head. "I've been practicing all day, every day for months. I think I'll be okay."

Mikasa faced him towards the mirror, smiling at him. "Now, remember what Armin taught you. Don't think about the people watching you. Think about your happy place. Do you have your happy place?"

Eren closed his eyes, grinning. "Yeah." He mused breathily.

"Well? Talk to me, what are you thinking about?" Mikasa shook his shoulders.

"I'm thinking about when Levi proposed. He's kneeling next to the ground at the dinner table. It's snowing outside." He hummed, pleased with the memory.

"That's great. Keep that up if you get nervous." Mikasa left to comfort Carla.

Eren kept staring into the mirror, envisioning himself up at the altar with the love of his life. He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't break down in happy tears when it came time for him to look into Levi's eyes. 

"I wonder what he's doing now." Eren mused to himself.

 

~

 

Levi stood in his dressing room, swatting away Erwin's relentless hands. His best friend refused to stop until that one strand of hair was on the right side. "Erwin! Stop, I can get it. Fuck."

"Come on, just hold still for a minute!" Erwin dodged Levi's swift hands, grabbing here and there to get a clear path to his hair.

"Whatever." Levi crossed his arms like a pouting child, waiting for Erwin to finish. "Are you done yet?"

Erwin stood back and smirked at Levi. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut the hell up. I don't want you to have a black eye in all my wedding photos." Levi turned around when he heard wet sniffling in the corner. Hanji seemed to be crying her eyes out, removing her glasses to keep them from getting wet.

"I-I can't believe it." She sobbed. "Our baby boy is finally getting married." She took the same tissue that she had blew her nose with and patted softly under her eyes, much to Levi and Erwin's disgust.

Levi rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to her. "Hanji, please don't cry." He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She looked up at him, giving him her full attention. "You're so annoying when you cry."

Hanji smiled through the tears. "That's my Levi." She said fondly, bringing up the tissue to blow her nose again. Levi flinched away, scrunching up his face.

Erwin came between the two, leaning more to Hanji's side since she was the one who needed consoling. "Hey, cheer up. Levi's getting married today. This is a happy occasion."

"Well, shit then!" Hanji yelled. "That's why I'm crying, I'm just so happy!" She broke down in hysterics again.

Erwin nodded to Levi and the two headed back to the mirror. "Finally tying the knot with Eren." Erwin said. "It seems like only yesterday that he was a flustered mess whenever you were around. And today he's your husband. Nervous?"

Levi let out a long exhale. "In all honesty... yes." 

Erwin stared at him through the mirror incredulously. "Really? I didn't think you were the kind of guy that gets nervous. What's on your mind?"

"Eren, of course." Levi mumbled. "I'm worried that he won't want to go through with this."

"That's ridiculous." Erwin furrowed his brows. "He's head over heels for you and nothing'll change his mind. I saw him before I got in here, and he's so excited."

Levi's lips twitched upward, barely smiling. 

"And hey," Erwin added. "If you're still worried, just remember that you're looking pretty sharp, at least. So there's that to fall back on." He patted Levi's back.

"I look stupid in a suit." Levi muttered, frowning at the mirror.

"But Eren'll love it." Erwin said. "He's a lucky man." He left to comfort Hanji, who was still sniffling in the corner.

"I'm the lucky one." Levi whispered to himself. He stared back at the mirror and pictured Eren's magnificent eyes lighting up. He thought of all the possible expressions his face could make as he promised himself to Levi. Whatever face he made, Levi knew that it would be just as lovely as always. 'I wonder if he's as anxious as me.' He pondered.

 

~

 

Armin sat leaned over to whisper in Hanji's ear as his friend and his soon to be husband exchanged vows. "It's about time."

"I know, right?" She whispered back. "You'd think Levi wouldn't wait four years to propose." 

"Honestly, I thought he would have proposed a week into the relationship." Armin replied. The two giggled discreetly amongst themselves, trying their best to be quiet. They didn't want to disrupt the best day of their friend's lives. The two men were facing each other, connected by their hands and staring at the other with so much love in their eyes. The sight made Hanji want to tear up again. Eren and Levi were perfect for each other, Eren always brought out the best in Levi and Levi always brought Eren out of his shell, letting the whole world see his true self. The two were positively inseparable.

Armin took a brief glance around to see who was in the rest of the crowd. Of course, some old high school friends were invited and a huge portion of Eren's family was there. There were only three individuals he didn't recognize. All three had thin, black hair and pale skin, so Armin guessed that they were Levi's relatives. He thought to himself that three wasn't a lot of people and he wondered why Levi invited so few guests. 

Levi didn't have much family to begin with and the amount of people he viewed as worthy of inviting was even more limited. But in that moment, he didn't care. He didn't feel guilt for not inviting people who cut themselves off from him, he only felt the racing pulse in Eren's hands that were clinging to his so tightly. He didn't see the offended expressions of those who were unwanted, he only saw the gorgeous, untainted face of his lover, smiling brightly at him, as if he was so happy he could die. 

Eren's legs were shaking out if eagerness and excitement, not being able to stand not being married to Levi for a minute longer. This was without a doubt the happiest moment of his life. He had that thought plenty of other times before, but this time he was sure it was true. Earlier on in their relationship, he never would've imagined that Levi would want to get married, but seeing Levi's genuine smile before him told him that ever thinking otherwise was out of the question. He loved Levi with all his heart and he was finally confident enough to know that that love was reciprocated. 

Eren was so lost in Levi's eyes that he almost missed the judge's words. "I now pronounce you a lawfully wedded couple. You may now kiss to seal your marriage."

At the speed that Levi took Eren in his arms and kissed him, Eren knew he couldn't wait any longer, just as he couldn't. Even though the kiss was still and without movement, it never lacked the fire that existed between them. The cheers from the audience never met their ears, they were far too wrapped up in each other to give a damn about anything else. 

 

~

 

Later, at the reception, Levi and Eren sat at their table, feeding each other bites of their food and sending 'I love you's seemingly every few minutes. After Levi accidentally got some food on Eren's chin, he took a napkin and dabbed it away. "Sorry about that, sweetheart." He laughed.

"It's okay." Eren smiled. He loved being fed by Levi, to him, it was like Levi was taking care of him on a deeper level. After his incident with refusing to accept food years ago, the act of Levi feeding him was a meaningful thing for him to do, despite how it appeared to symbolize much less to others. "It'll be time to cut the cake soon"

"You just want to eat it now, don't you?" Levi accused.

"Can you blame me?" Eren blushed. "It looks so good! Almost too pretty to eat." They both looked at the towering cake covered in white and baby blue fondant. Levi suggested that they should get a smaller cake, but Eren insisted that he would eat any and all leftovers over their honeymoon. 

Levi reverted his gaze back to Eren, admiring his lovely profile. Eren studied the cake for a moment more before he looked back at Levi, surprised to see him already staring back at him.

"God, I love you so much." Levi mumbled. Eren grinned, looking down and blushing. Levi adored how even after four wonderful years, Eren still got shy when Levi said his praises. 

"I love you too." Eren grabbed his hand, heart racing at the contact. Eren found his happy place changing periodically throughout the night. It changed from Levi's proposal to hearing Levi's vows, to seeing Levi lean in for the kiss that bound them, and now to Levi giving him that look. Eren discovered that regardless of the setting and circumstances, Levi would always be his happy place, his home. 

 

~

 

Levi and Eren swayed back and forth to the slow music playing for their first dance. Eren carefully watched his footing, aware that he and Levi were the center of attention and he wasn't the most talented dancer. "Why so nervous, honey?" Levi asked.

"I-I don't want to mess up our first dance." Eren whispered. "Everyone's watching." He tightened his grip on Levi's shoulder for extra support.

"Don't worry about everybody else." Levi murmured in his ear. "This dance is for us, not them. Relax and enjoy it."

"Okay." Eren nodded.

Mikasa filmed her brother and his husband off to the side while they danced. She was happy to see him without a care in the world, so joyous lacking anxiety. It was a rare sight and she wanted to make sure that it was taped so the newly weds could look back on it whenever they pleased. 

Erwin stood by her side and muttered quietly, so his voice wouldn't be picked up by the camera. "I'm guessing you're from Eren's side of the family?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "I'm his sister. What about you?"

"I'm Levi's best friend, Erwin. It's nice to meet you."

"Mikasa. Nice to meet you too."

They both watched the married couple for a moment before chatting again. "I don't think I've ever seen Levi this happy in all the years I've known him. Your brother must really be something special."

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Mikasa smiled at how her brother started to blush at something Levi had said. "I don't think Eren has ever been this happy either. He's usually a nervous wreck, but it's like Levi can make everything bad go away. I'm glad Eren found someone who can do that for him."

Eren whispered something in Levi's ear, to which the shorter man let out a bark of laughter and kissed him in return. 

Erwin chuckled to himself. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is, it's their business." She grinned, watching the lovebirds finish the dance through the screen on her camera.

 

~

 

"Levi!" Eren shouted through a fit of laughter. "Put me down!"

Levi only smirked. "I will, when we get to our room." As soon as they reached the hotel, levi had their bags brought to their room while he paid for their stay. He had immediately picked up Eren bridal style as they left the elevator. 

Eventually, the two reached their room and Levi lowered Eren, as promised. He dug the key out of his pocket, opened the door and moved aside to let Eren in first. Levi yawned, exhausted from all the dancing and merrymaking of that day. 

Eren caught his fatigue and sent him a look. "Don't plan on going to sleep just yet, we have one last celebration to do." Eren murmured, batting his eyelashes and gripping onto Levi's tie, closing their distance. Levi lifted a brow in amusement. Over the years, Eren had become more confident with their intimate activities and wasn't afraid to be open about his desires.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the last commemoration of our marriage." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and brought him closer, leaning up to connect their lips in a sweet, leisurely kiss. Eren responded by returning the kiss and smiling into it. 

Eren reached up to undo Levi's tie and Levi did the same. Levi moved to unbutton Eren's shirt and felt something cold and metal underneath it. He broke the kiss to examine the object, finding that it was the key necklace that he'd given him years ago. "Were you wearing that all day?"

"I wear it everyday, you know that." 

Levi couldn't suppress his smile and gave Eren another kiss. 

 

~

 

After they had gotten in bed and were completely undressed, Eren stopped Levi before he went further. "Levi?"

"Yes?" Levi tucked some of Eren's bangs behind his ear.

"Can we go slow tonight? We have all night and I'd like us to take our time. I mean... I like it when we go at it roughly sometimes, but..." Eren was grateful that the darkness hid his blush. "... Just not this time. I don't want this to be just sex tonight, I want us to... make love." Eren still had trouble expressing what he wanted to say from time to time, but he was no longer afraid to ask for things and tell Levi what was on his mind. He knew Levi cared about him and what he felt.

"Of course, sweetheart. I was actually thinking the same thing." He pecked Eren's lips a few times. "This is a special night, I don't want to rush anything." 

"I love you, Levi. More than anything." Eren said against Levi's lips.

"And I love you, Eren. So much, you'd never know." Levi cooed.

"I think I have an idea of how much." Eren replied, grinning.

Levi smiled back and reconnected their lips in a tender kiss. And so, that marked the beginning of their married lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Such sentimental saps. I hope you guys liked this! If you did, please leave a kudos or tell me what you thought in a comment. I didn't edit, so sorry for any errors. I'll do what I can to get the other one shots out soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
